


The Truth beneath the Rose

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Loss, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è l'ultima storia della mia serie AU dedicata a Supernatural e non è comunque una storia conclusiva, lascia un finale aperto che potrebbe portare a una nuova serie di storie. Ad ogni modo, in questa ff Benny e Balthazar stanno facendo ritorno dopo la disavventura a Carencro, ma vengono nuovamente attaccati da Bartolomeo che questa volta, per eliminarli, tenta qualcosa di eclatante: rimandarli indietro nel tempo...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**The truth beneath the rose (prima parte)**

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins._

_(“The truth beneath the rose” – Within Temptation)_

Benny e Balthazar stavano ritornando al rifugio di Lebanon, in Kansas, dalla Louisiana dove avevano trascorso giorni sereni purtroppo interrotti dall’intervento degli Angeli di Bartolomeo. A questo punto si erano resi conto di non poter più evitare ciò che stava accadendo dopo la caduta degli Angeli dal Paradiso, quelli cercavano Castiel ritenendolo responsabile di tutto e loro non potevano fare finta di niente, avrebbero dovuto lottare al fianco dell’amico e dei Winchester.

Il camper di Benny percorreva ad una certa velocità la strada del ritorno, ma ad un certo punto il vampiro vide un uomo fermo in mezzo alla strada e fu costretto ad inchiodare bruscamente per non travolgerlo. Perse temporaneamente il controllo del mezzo, che sbandò, ma poi riuscì a recuperarlo e a condurre il camper verso una piazzola, dove si fermò.

“Stai bene, Balthazar?” chiese subito Benny, rivolto al compagno.

“Sì” mormorò l’Angelo, ancora stordito dall’improvviso incidente, “ma chi accidenti…?”

Guardò l’uomo, che adesso si stava avvicinando lentamente al loro camper: alto, biondo, ben vestito e con gli occhi di ghiaccio.

“E’ Bartolomeo, quell’Angelo psicotico di cui ti parlavo!” esclamò Balthazar, in preda all’agitazione. “Sono troppo indebolito per affrontarlo e tu non hai il suo potere. Dobbiamo andarcene subito, rimetti in moto il camper, presto!”

Benny ci provò, ma il veicolo non ripartiva: con tutta evidenza, Bartolomeo lo aveva messo fuori uso per impedire alle sue prede di scappare. Intanto l’Angelo si avvicinava sempre di più a loro.

“Ecco qui l’Angelo fuggiasco, amico di un traditore e puttana di un mostro” disse Bartolomeo in tono tagliente, rivolgendosi a Balthazar.

“Non permetterti di offendere Benny” sibilò in risposta Balthazar, pur sapendo di non avere forze sufficienti per combattere. “Qui il vero mostro sei tu e tu soltanto, che ti sei messo in testa delle stronzate e per queste vuoi uccidere un tuo fratello.”

“Castiel non è più un mio fratello da quando si è reso complice di Metatron” sbuffò Bartolomeo, stizzito. “Ma non voglio sporcarmi le mani con voi due. L’unica cosa che voglio è impedirvi di combattere al fianco di quel traditore, perciò…”

Bartolomeo aprì le braccia e rivolse i palmi aperti verso Benny e Balthazar. Un fascio di luce accecante li avvolse prima che i due potessero reagire in qualsiasi modo, poi fu il buio.

 

Balthazar si risvegliò in una radura, senza riuscire a capire dove si trovasse e perché fosse finito lì. I ricordi gli ritornarono in fretta: Bartolomeo, il suo attacco, le sue minacce e… Benny! Dov’era finito Benny? Bartolomeo lo aveva forse ucciso?

In preda all’angoscia, Balthazar si alzò in piedi, pur vacillando per la debolezza.

“Benny? Benny, dove sei?” iniziò a chiamare, ma attorno a lui c’era soltanto una foresta, alberi e silenzio.

Si sentì gelare. Dov’era Benny? Se Bartolomeo gli aveva fatto del male, lui… Ma nemmeno l’Angelo si vedeva, forse era già andato in cerca di Castiel dopo aver eliminato lui e Benny.

“No, no, diamoci una calmata” si disse Balthazar. “Se mi lascio prendere dal panico, non sarò di aiuto a nessuno. Prima di tutto devo trovare Benny e poi decideremo cosa fare. Se è ferito… o anche se fosse morto… impiegherò tutto il mio potere per guarirlo, non importa quanto potrò indebolirmi!”

L’Angelo si concentrò intensamente per localizzare il compagno e, con un sospiro di sollievo, sentì che Benny era ancora vivo, lui poteva percepirlo, perciò Bartolomeo non lo aveva ucciso. Soltanto… era molto lontano. Dove poteva averlo mandato quell’Angelo schizzato? E, tanto per sapere, dov’era  _lui_ adesso?

“Stavamo ritornando a Lebanon da Carencro, eravamo per la strada, ma Bartolomeo potrebbe averci mandati chissà dove, perfino nella Foresta Nera, per quanto ne so” rifletté Balthazar. “Beh, per adesso l’unica cosa che posso fare è teletrasportarmi da Benny. Sono ancora debole, ma penso di potercela fare. Quando ci saremo riuniti, potremo decidere le mosse successive.”

Balthazar usò tutte le energie rimastegli per teletrasportarsi verso Benny.

Tuttavia, c’erano due cose che non sapeva.

La prima era che era rimasto privo di sensi nella radura in mezzo alla foresta per più di tre giorni.

La seconda era che Bartolomeo li aveva mandati non solo in un altro luogo, ma anche indietro nel tempo.

Quando Balthazar aprì gli occhi, si ritrovò, con somma sorpresa, in una delle zone più malfamate dell’East End della Londra di fine Ottocento, nei pressi di una bettola affollata di gente di ogni nazionalità, con altri sfaccendati che gironzolavano nei pressi in attesa di qualcuno che desse loro un incarico o, magari, qualcuno da derubare. Fra di loro, molti erano marinai o scaricatori di porto che trovavano ingaggi saltuari nei porti fluviali del Tamigi. La maggior parte di questi erano irlandesi o tedeschi, ma vi si potevano trovare anche malesi e cinesi.

Balthazar si rese subito conto di essere in un grosso guaio. Percepiva la presenza di Benny nella bettola, ma non capiva come potesse essere lì; eppure, se voleva trovarlo, doveva per forza di cose entrare nello squallido e sgradevole locale.

_Beh, dopotutto sono pur sempre un Angelo. Se qualcuno di questi disperati cerca di aggredirmi con un coltello o peggio, posso sempre renderlo inoffensivo._

Fingendo una disinvoltura che era ben lungi dal provare, Balthazar aprì la porta della bettola ed entrò.

Il locale era pieno di gente, per la maggior parte ubriaca, perciò la confusione era immensa ma, all’ingresso dell’Angelo, gli avventori smisero mano a mano di bere, chiacchierare, litigare, spintonarsi e urlarsi contro per fissare il nuovo arrivato come se avessero appena visto un alieno sceso da un astronave.

“Perdonate il disturbo, signori” esordì Balthazar, “sto cercando un mio amico di nome Benny che dovrebbe trovarsi qui. Forse qualcuno di voi lo conosce?”

Un portuale irlandese scoppiò in una grassa risata e indicò Balthazar ai compagni di bevute.

“Avete sentito? Il damerino cerca un suo amico  _qui_!”

“E uno come te c’ha amici da queste parti? Ma lo sai dove sei, biondino?” fece un altro.

“Che bel vestitino” lo schernì un terzo. “Mi sa che tu sei uno con i soldi…”

“Voglio solo trovare il mio amico e poi me ne andrò. Qualcuno di voi conosce un uomo di nome Benny LaFitte? Dovrebbe essere arrivato da poco” riprese Balthazar, con tutti i sensi all’erta e pronto a mettere fuori combattimento chiunque avesse osato avvicinarglisi troppo.

“Sai, io non penso proprio che te ne andrai di qui tutto intero” disse un tizio con una cicatrice che gli attraversava metà volto, facendosi più vicino e con un coltello in mano. “Penso che ti ripuliremo di tutti i tuoi quattrini e anche del tuo bel vestito, ti sgozzeremo e butteremo il tuo cadavere nel Tamigi.”

“Provaci” sibilò Balthazar, fulminandolo con uno sguardo. Uno strano soffio gelido iniziò a serpeggiare per il locale mentre gli occhi dell’Angelo si accendevano di una strana luce.

Tutti quelli che avevano avuto cattive intenzioni nei confronti di Balthazar si ritirarono silenziosamente, consapevoli che quello che avevano di fronte non era un individuo normale. Nei bassifondi di Londra si potevano trovare esseri di ogni tipo e chissà, magari quello era uno stregone o qualcosa del genere…

“Benny LaFitte, dici? Io non lo conosco, ma c’ho un amico che a volte lavora con me e ieri mi ha detto di aver incontrato un tipo strano che aveva perso la memoria e che si ricordava solo che si chiamava Benny” si fece avanti l’irlandese, subito più gentile.

Balthazar trasalì: Benny aveva perso la memoria? Quel marinaio stava parlando davvero del  _suo_  Benny? Non era un nome poi così insolito e quel luogo era pieno zeppo di gente, ma tanto valeva provarci.

“Dov’è ora quel tuo amico? E l’uomo di cui parlava è con lui?” chiese subito.

“Joe dovrebbe arrivare tra poco, oggi l’avevano chiamato per scaricare casse di non so che roba da un barcone e ci può stare che quel Benny sia andato con lui, probabilmente c’aveva bisogno di un lavoro… Eccolo, quello è Joe. Ehi, Joe, c’è qui uno che ti vuol chiedere una cosa!”

Un grosso individuo dalla testa calva e le braccia grosse come prosciutti era appena entrato nella bettola e si voltò al richiamo del suo amico, avvicinandosi. Balthazar sussultò quando vide che, dietro l’uomo, anche Benny era apparso sulla soglia e adesso stava seguendo il suo nuovo compagno. Pareva assurdamente a suo agio in quella situazione, quasi si fosse trovato nel suo elemento.

 _E forse_ , pensò Balthazar con un certo turbamento,  _è proprio così. In fin dei conti che accidenti so io del passato di Benny, sia come vampiro sia nella sua vita di prima?_

Joe e Benny si avvicinarono all’irlandese.

“Che cazzo vuoi, Sean? Non intendo dire una parola prima di essermi scolato almeno due boccali di birra, sono sfinito!” brontolò Joe.

“Benny!” esclamò Balthazar, avvicinandosi al vampiro. “Stai bene? Cosa ci fai qui?”

“E tu chi diavolo sei?” replicò lui, guardandolo come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. E, del resto, quell’irlandese non aveva forse parlato di un uomo che aveva perso la memoria?

“Conosci questo  _signorino_ , Benny?” lo schernì Joe. “Non sapevo che avessi amicizie del genere!”

Gli occhi chiari di Benny fissarono a lungo Balthazar, ma nessun lampo di riconoscimento si accese in essi e il vampiro tornò a rivolgersi agli altri marinai.

“Non l’ho mai visto in vita mia” rispose, brusco.

“Beh, non puoi dirlo per certo visto che non ti ricordi un cazzo, no? Quando ti ho trovato svenuto in mezzo al liquame, due giorni fa, sapevi solo il tuo nome” gli rammentò Joe. “Magari sei un  _principe_  e non te lo ricordi!”

“Sì, un principe, come no” rise Benny, dando una manata sulla spalla di Joe, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Balthazar. “Senti, amico, non so chi tu sia e che diavolo vuoi da me, ma faresti meglio a levarti dalle palle. Abbiamo scaricato casse tutto il giorno e ora vogliamo bere e riposarci. Questo non è posto per uno come te e io non ti conosco, perciò vattene prima che a qualcuno venga in mente di rapinarti… o peggio.”

Detto questo, Benny voltò le spalle a Balthazar e si unì a Joe e Sean che andavano verso il bancone a ordinare le birre.

L’Angelo, impietrito, restò a guardarlo sentendosi riempire di dolore e di angoscia. Benny non lo aveva riconosciuto… che cosa gli aveva fatto quel maledetto Bartolomeo? E lui che cosa poteva fare per aiutarlo?

“Ehi, principino, hai sentito cos’ha detto quel tuo  _amico_? Ti conviene girare al largo” gli intimò l’uomo con la cicatrice. “Sei un tipo strano e nessuno di noi ti vuole qui.”

Balthazar si voltò tristemente a guardare Benny che, al bancone della bettola, beveva e scherzava rumorosamente con i suoi  _nuovi amici_ , poi si avviò in silenzio verso l’uscita del locale, a testa bassa e con un dolore sordo che gli stringeva il cuore.

Non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrendersi, naturalmente, ma non poteva nemmeno restare in quella bettola a farsi prendere di mira dai malintenzionati: doveva pensare a qualcos’altro e, soprattutto, riuscire a parlare con Benny da solo. Forse avrebbe potuto usare il suo potere per aiutarlo a ritrovare la memoria anche se, in quel momento, le sue energie angeliche erano molto ridotte.

Fuori, tuttavia, le cose non erano tanto migliori: la zona circostante la bettola pullulava di straccioni, vagabondi e ubriaconi, le strade e i vicoli puzzavano di letame e di qualcosa di ancora peggio, dovunque mettesse i piedi c’erano pozzanghere di schifezze non meglio identificate… Balthazar pensò che doveva a tutti i costi riportare Benny alla normalità e andarsene con lui da quel posto il prima possibile.

 _Bartolomeo la pagherà cara per lo scherzetto che mi ha fatto, ah, se me la pagherà_ , si ripromise l’Angelo, cercando disperatamente un punto meno disgustoso degli altri in cui appostarsi per seguire Benny quando fosse uscito dalla bettola. Doveva pur avere un alloggio da qualche parte, no? A quel punto si sarebbe mostrato e lo avrebbe costretto ad ascoltarlo e, se nemmeno quello fosse servito, avrebbe cercato di usare i suoi poteri per ridargli la memoria perduta.

Nel frattempo, però, si sentiva infinitamente solo, sperduto e anche sinceramente nauseato da quei luoghi schifosi e puzzolenti…

 

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Calò la sera e il luogo si fece, se possibile, ancora più sinistro e ripugnante. Balthazar cercava di estraniarsi da tutto il resto tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla porta della bettola dalla quale, prima o poi, Benny sarebbe dovuto uscire. Finalmente la sua costanza fu premiata e l’Angelo vide il vampiro uscire dal locale quando erano suonate da poco le undici. Per un tratto Benny fu accompagnato da un gruppetto di marinai, poi con lui rimase soltanto Joe e, alla fine, anche l’uomo lo salutò e si diresse dalla parte opposta.

Balthazar rimase a guardare Benny, rimasto solo nel vicolo, ancora per un po’ e finalmente si decise a rendersi visibile e ad affrontarlo. Quel vicolo era talmente sozzo e disgustoso che nemmeno gli straccioni o le prostitute ci si avventuravano, perciò i due erano soli.

“Benny” lo chiamò piano Balthazar, avvicinandosi a lui.

Benny si voltò di scatto, subito all’erta, e si rilassò solo quando vide che era il damerino incontrato nella bettola.

“Ancora tu? Che accidenti ci fai, qui, si può sapere? Che vuoi da me? Ti ho già detto che non ti conosco” gli disse, bruscamente.

“Certo che mi conosci, Benny, solo che non te lo ricordi” continuò Balthazar, facendosi più vicino e non lasciandosi smontare da quell’atteggiamento ostile. “Tu stesso sai di avere perso la memoria.”

“So per certo di non essere mai stato un  _signorino_  come te, perciò è molto improbabile che sia mai stato tuo amico” sogghignò Benny. “E ora, come ti avevo detto anche alla bettola, faresti meglio a levarti dai piedi. Non ti piacerebbe essere qui tra qualche minuto…”

Balthazar sobbalzò. La minaccia neppure tanto velata di Benny gli fece tornare in mente che lui era un  _vampiro_  e che, per quanto avesse perso la memoria, certe cose di sicuro non le aveva dimenticate. Era possibile che fosse lì in quel vicolo deserto proprio per trovare una vittima di cui nessuno avrebbe sentito la mancanza? Molto più che possibile, era probabile, anzi quasi certo. L’Angelo si diede del cretino per non averci pensato subito, poi pensò che quella era una carta che poteva giocare a suo favore.

“Posso dimostrarti che ti conosco, Benny, perché io so benissimo chi sei e per quale motivo ti trovi in questo vicolo a quest’ora di notte” riprese Balthazar, avvicinandosi ancora di più. “So cosa stai cercando qui e come potrei saperlo se non ti conoscessi?”

“Sai che sono un vampiro” mormorò Benny e distolse lo sguardo, così che Balthazar non poté vedere che strana luce avevano preso i suoi occhi e, al contrario, si sentì incoraggiato a posare le mani sulle spalle di Benny per fargli sentire che gli era vicino e che non aveva paura di lui.

“Ti conosco da tanto tempo e so che possiamo trovare un modo per…” iniziò a dire, ma, inaspettatamente, Benny lo afferrò, lo sollevò da terra e lo sbatté contro uno dei muri umidi e scalcinati del vicolo.

“Ho cercato di mandarti via, non volevo farti del male” sibilò, e adesso il suo sguardo metteva davvero paura. “Non ricordo praticamente niente, ma la fame… quella sì, la sento, e per soddisfarla avevo cominciato a cercare dei disgraziati nelle zone più povere della città, persone che non sarebbero mancate a nessuno, tagliagole, stupratori… Ma ora tu sei qui e dici di sapere tutto di me e io non posso permettere che qualcuno sappia!”

Inchiodando uno sbigottito Balthazar al muro con la sola forza delle braccia, Benny si buttò su di lui, lo immobilizzò con il suo peso e lo morse con avidità sulla parte sinistra del collo, nell’incavo tra la spalla e la gola. Sconvolto da quell’inattesa aggressione, Balthazar gridò di dolore e di sorpresa, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Benny che, perduto nella sua brama, iniziava a nutrirsi di lui.

Fu a quel punto che qualcosa accadde…

Nel momento in cui Benny inghiottì le prime gocce del sangue angelico di Balthazar, tutto cambiò: la potenza del sangue dell’Angelo rischiarò la sua mente e, più il vampiro si nutriva di quella linfa vitale piena di energia, più i ricordi ritornavano e lo colmavano. Stravolto, Benny si staccò dalla gola di Balthazar e, pulendosi la bocca sporca di sangue con una mano, guardò il compagno con occhi in cui, stavolta, si leggevano il riconoscimento, l’affetto e anche una profonda vergogna per ciò che aveva appena fatto.

“Balthazar…” mormorò, mortificato. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe sprofondato nel terreno per aver dato al suo Angelo tanto amato proprio la peggior prova di sé… “Balthazar, perdonami, ti prego, perdonami… ora ricordo tutto, non… non volevo… io…”

Ancora una volta, come nel locale di Elizabeth, lacrime di dolore e di vergogna apparvero negli occhi di Benny e, ora come allora, quella vista colmò il cuore di Balthazar di una tenerezza e di un amore infiniti. L’Angelo abbracciò Benny e si strinse a lui, offrendogli tacitamente di continuare a fare quello che stava facendo, sapendo che aveva bisogno di nutrirsi e che a lui non sarebbe venuto alcun danno.

“Va tutto bene, Benny, sei tornato da me, va tutto bene” sussurrò dolcemente Balthazar, incoraggiando Benny a continuare a nutrirsi di lui finché ne avesse sentito la necessità.

La dolcezza e la disponibilità di Balthazar accesero una nuova brama nel vampiro, non più soltanto quella di placare la fame, ma anche un desiderio intenso e incontrollato di unirsi all’Angelo nella maniera più totale, di diventare una sola cosa con lui condividendo sangue, respiro e qualsiasi altra cosa fosse possibile. Convulsamente, si abbassò i pantaloni e li sfilò anche a Balthazar, spingendolo contro il muro e penetrandolo nello stesso momento in cui affondava di nuovo le zanne nella sua carne morbida. Lo possedette a lungo, vigorosamente, inoltrandosi in lui più che poteva, muovendosi con intensità e ardore per sentirlo sempre di più, perduto nel sapore del suo sangue, nel calore della sua carne, ancora più eccitato nel sentirlo gemere e sospirare senza ritegno. Balthazar, infatti, era rimasto ancora più stupito da questo nuovo attacco di Benny, un attacco pieno di passione e desiderio; aveva sentito il dolore del secondo morso che poi era andato a fondersi nell’intenso godimento della penetrazione, delle spinte sempre più profonde e alle quali lui contribuiva incollandosi a Benny e assecondandolo in tutto. Sperduto nel vortice del piacere, riusciva soltanto a capire che voleva essere di Benny in tutto e per tutto, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé in ogni modo e farsi divorare da lui in tutti i sensi. Continuando ad affondare in lui, Benny si staccò dalla sua gola leccando le gocce di sangue che ancora fuoriuscivano dalla ferita e soffocò i gemiti di Balthazar impossessandosi della bocca di lui e fondendola con la sua, cercando il sapore del suo Angelo dopo aver goduto di quello del suo sangue. Fu il rapporto più intenso, ardente e completo che avessero mai avuto fino ad allora e, quando entrambi esplosero nell’apice di un’estasi infinita, erano talmente stremati ed esausti che non si staccarono l’uno dall’altro e rimasero così, con Benny che teneva Balthazar incollato tra il suo corpo e il muro e l’Angelo che si afferrava a lui come se fosse l’unica cosa rimasta al mondo.

Solo dopo molto tempo ripresero coscienza di se stessi e di ciò che li circondava, si sciolsero lentamente da quell’abbraccio convulso e disperato e si rivestirono, consapevoli che ciò che era appena successo tra loro aveva segnato una pietra miliare nella loro relazione.

Benny prese il viso di Balthazar tra le mani e lo baciò con dolcezza, questa volta, guardandolo con affetto.

“Mi dispiace, io…” mormorò, “mi sono lasciato andare, sono stato peggio di una bestia, non avrei dovuto morderti e poi…”

Ma Balthazar gli sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi così dolci che esibiva tanto raramente e che lo illuminavano tutto.

“Benny, io sono contento” gli disse, “sono contento che tu mi abbia fatto… tutto quello che mi hai fatto. Volevo che tu lo facessi perché volevo… volevo essere tuo, totalmente e nella maniera più assoluta. Ora siamo legati per sempre in un modo che niente e nessuno potrà mai sciogliere, no?”

“Sì, è così, ma io…” Benny sembrava ancora mortificato per aver lasciato che la parte più selvaggia di sé prendesse il sopravvento.

“Io voglio soltanto essere tuo, Benny” ripeté Balthazar, rassicurante e tenero. “Voglio appartenere a te e adesso ti appartengo fino in fondo. Va bene così.”

Commosso nel sentirsi così tanto amato e accettato, Benny non poté fare altro che abbracciare di nuovo Balthazar, avvolgendolo con il suo affetto e facendolo scomparire tra le sue braccia possenti.

Restava, tuttavia, un altro problema non da poco da affrontare.

“Come siamo finiti qui?” domandò poi Benny. “Ricordo che tornavamo dalla Louisiana e che quell’Angelo ci ha fatti finire fuori strada…”

“Sì, Bartolomeo ci ha spediti nella Londra dell’Ottocento per metterci fuori gioco” spiegò Balthazar. “Gli Angeli hanno questo potere, te l’avevo detto che Castiel mi aveva mandato a impedire l’affondamento del Titanic… però, questa volta, io sono molto indebolito e non ho potere a sufficienza per riportarci nella nostra epoca e nel nostro mondo. Almeno, non subito.”

“Allora che si fa?”

“Possiamo soltanto aspettare qualche giorno” rispose Balthazar, pensieroso. “Immagino che mi basteranno pochi giorni per riprendere abbastanza energie angeliche da riportarci indietro. Spero soltanto che, nel frattempo, Bartolomeo e i suoi non ne approfittino per attaccare Castiel.”

“Temo che il piano fosse proprio quello” disse Benny, “comunque Castiel non è solo, ci sono Dean, Sam e Bobby con lui e, soprattutto, c’è Gabriel che ha sicuramente molto più potere degli altri Angeli.”

“Sì, questo di sicuro Bartolomeo non se lo aspetta… però ho proprio voglia di fargliela pagare per lo scherzo che ci ha combinato” fece Balthazar, risentito. “Tutte quelle immagini romantiche del passato sono un’enorme stronzata, la Londra ottocentesca era una grande fogna a cielo aperto piena di delinquenti, con un gran puzzo di merda ovunque e il pericolo di mettere i piedi su una schifezza ad ogni passo!”

Benny rise.

“Già, proprio il luogo meno adatto per un  _damerino_  come te, eh?” disse, intenerito e divertito, stringendolo a sé.

“Visto che dovremo aspettare che io mi riprenda, avremo bisogno di un posto dove stare” rifletté Balthazar.   

“Beh, se ti accontenti” replicò Benny, con un po’ di vergogna, “io un alloggio ce l’ho. Ho preso una camera da una signora… insomma, non proprio una signora e non proprio una camera, comunque è un posto dove stare in mancanza di meglio. Tanto, sarà soltanto per pochi giorni, no?”

La descrizione dell’alloggio non era certo invitante e Balthazar si chiese che razza di schifezza avesse trovato Benny, poi pensò che tanto valeva provare e qualunque cosa sarebbe stata migliore di quel vicolo maleodorante.

“Va bene, allora, andiamo” disse, con un sospiro. “Ma la tua affittacamere cosa dirà vedendo che ti porti un amico?”

“Con mezza sterlina in più non dirà un bel niente” ribatté Benny, e di nuovo Balthazar si stupì della sua disinvoltura ad accostarsi a quel mondo di vagabondi e approfittatori. “Anche perché era già uno stanzino miserevole per una persona, figuriamoci poi per due!”

Così Balthazar seguì un Benny scherzoso e di buonumore, rimanendo tuttavia pensieroso e dubbioso.

_Ma Benny riesce così facilmente ad abituarsi ad una situazione del genere? Che razza di vita deve aver vissuto prima di diventare un vampiro, poveretto…_

Benny e Balthazar giunsero di fronte ad una casa a due piani che aveva senz’altro visto giorni migliori qualche ventennio prima e adesso sembrava sul punto di cadere a pezzi. Un odore sgradevole proveniva dall’ingresso e Balthazar si chiese se venisse dalle stanze o, piuttosto, dalla padrona di casa, un donnone più largo che alto, con una faccia che pareva modellata a casaccio nella cera e una pipa in bocca. Squadrò i due con occhi porcini e sospettosi e poi gracidò.

“Che volete?”

“Mrs James, vi ricordate di me? Sono Benny LaFitte, mi avete affittato la camera sotto la soffitta proprio due giorni fa” spiegò Benny, sempre gentile e paziente.

La  _signora_  gli soffiò il fumo in faccia.

“Ah, sì, quello” replicò. “Sì, mi ricordo di te, visto che mi hai pagato anticipato. Ma quello vestito da damerino chi sarebbe? Non c’ho stanze per uno come lui!”

“E’ un mio amico, si chiama Balthazar e non importa se non avete altre stanze libere, può restare con me, tanto si tratta solo di pochi giorni” disse Benny, facendola sembrare una cosa semplice.

La grassona allora scoppiò in una risata sguaiata e si sventolò la faccia con il grembiule sporchissimo e unto.

“Ah, beh, per me potete fare quello che vi pare, la stanza è quella e se c’entrate in due meglio per voi. Però il principino deve pagare la sua parte” riprese, con sguardo avido.

“Dovrebbe pagarmi lei per farmi entrare in questa to…” iniziò Balthazar, che ne aveva già avuto abbastanza di Mrs James, ma Benny intervenne prima che fosse troppo tardi e porse una mezza sterlina alla donna che, dopo averla osservata attentamente, se l’infilò nella scollatura e sorrise, riuscendo a diventare ancora più brutta.

“Bene, allora, signori, potete andare nella vostra stanza. Ma guardate che io non voglio entrarci niente con le vostre porcate, capito?”

“Vi sono molto grato, Mrs James” rispose Benny, affrettandosi a condurre Balthazar dentro la casa e per le scalette ripide e irregolari che portavano fino alla soffitta.

Balthazar era talmente attonito da non opporre resistenza, l’insinuazione della donnona lo aveva messo definitivamente al tappeto. Si riscosse soltanto quando entrò nello stanzino buio e minuscolo che avrebbe dovuto condividere con Benny.

“In questo posto non c’entri nemmeno tu da solo, figuriamoci in due” mormorò, in tono stizzito.

Benny riuscì in qualche modo a distendersi sul lettuccio e a lasciare un minimo di spazio anche al compagno.

“Mi dispiace, Balthazar” disse, avvilito, “lo so che non è il posto che fa per te, ma io avevo perso la memoria, non sapevo cosa fare e dove andare, ho trovato un lavoro e questa stanza grazie a Joe e… beh, eccoci qua.”

Balthazar non voleva vedere Benny intristirsi e a quelle parole tutto il disgusto che provava per quel posto scomparve. Sorrise teneramente e si avvicinò al letto, per poi accoccolarsi tutto al vampiro.

“Andrà benissimo, visto che siamo insieme” sussurrò. “E poi, come hai detto tu, saranno solo pochi giorni, io mi rinforzerò abbastanza per riportarci entrambi indietro.”

Benny lo avvolse con un abbraccio affettuoso e i due si addormentarono sereni, come se anche quello stanzino squallido fosse il loro angolo di Paradiso.

Nel cuore della notte furono destati da uno scrollone deciso e una voce beffarda che li chiamava.

“Avanti, ragazzi, svegliatevi! State così bene in questo buco da non volerlo lasciare? Se preferite, me ne vado e vi lascio qui!”

I due aprirono gli occhi, stupiti e confusi, trovandosi davanti Gabriel che li guardava con un sorriso divertito.

“Gabriel? Che ci fai qui?” domandò Balthazar, ancora piuttosto sperduto.

“Che ci faccio? Sono l’eroe che è venuto a salvarvi, no? Avanti, alzatevi e ci teletrasportiamo tutti a casa” riprese l’Arcangelo con un’espressione molto soddisfatta dipinta sul viso.

“Come facevi a sapere che eravamo qui?” chiese Benny, mentre lui e Balthazar eseguivano una complicata manovra per alzarsi da quel lettino senza rotolare per terra.

“Beh, una simpatica signorina con un caschetto nero è venuta a trovarci al bunker, ma io ho subito capito che si trattava di un Angelo e così Dean e Sam l’hanno imprigionata con il fuoco sacro” spiegò Gabriel, compiaciuto. “L’abbiamo interrogata e lei ci ha detto tutto di ciò che aveva fatto Bartolomeo… uh, Michael non sarà per niente contento di lui, tra parentesi. Era stata mandata in avanscoperta per informarsi su Castiel, ma purtroppo per lei non tornerà a riferirgli niente, anzi abbiamo utilizzato noi le informazioni che aveva da darci. Allora, siete pronti o no?”

“Sì, siamo pronti. Grazie, Gabriel” disse Benny.

“Non c’è di che, sempre al vostro servizio!” scherzò l’Arcangelo, mettendosi tra Benny e Balthazar e cingendo entrambi con le braccia. Un istante dopo i tre erano spariti e, per fortuna di Mrs James, Benny aveva pagato la stanza in anticipo!

Così Gabriel riportò Benny e Balthazar al bunker. Il primo attacco di Bartolomeo era dunque fallito, ma altri ostacoli aspettavano i Winchester e i loro amici.

La battaglia era solo agli inizi.

 

**FINE**


End file.
